


Boy Meets Death

by oclear



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oclear/pseuds/oclear
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	Boy Meets Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thanzags (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).




End file.
